Piezoelectric actuated inkjet printheads are used for very large format inkjet printing applications, such as the industrial printing market for large signage. Piezoelectric materials, however, are difficult to process using conventional semiconductor wafer fabrication techniques. In conventional piezo actuator fabrication, a saw is used to pattern the material for subsequent etching. Lengthy saw times are used and the size of piezo features is limited by the saw tooling.